Collision
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: Jafar kidnaps Alice in an attempt to force her to make her wishes, and Alice is just trying to save her genie from her captor. But, what happens when they find themselves drawn to each other? (Jafar x Alice)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. I am not profiting off of this in any way.

_Yeah, I know it's not a popular pairing, but I think these two could have a lot of chemistry! I can't wait till they finally meet on the show. Anyways..._

Chapter 1

Cyrus had warned her of him, that man with a serpent staff. She knew it was him the moment she laid eyes on him, and in that very moment, panic rushed through her in multiple stinging waves. Her feet felt completely numb as she glanced at his staff and then into his cold eyes. His smile sent a jolt down her spine. She couldn't remember a time before that she had ever felt this afraid.

"Jafar," she spoke, her voice just a tad above a whisper.

"Ah, Alice," his voice was eerily calm.

Her mind cried out for Will. What was taking so damn long to get back from his bathroom break? He said he would only be a few minutes. Yet here she was standing completely alone.

She clenched her fists together tightly. She could feel her entire body tremble, and she hated herself for it. She wanted to be brave. She wanted so desperately to be strong in his presence, but she knew that every inch of her was revealing to him exactly how scared she truly was.

"I will defeat you – you and your queen!"

"My queen?" he questioned. "You're sadly mistaken. She may be an asset to my goals, but she will never be _my_ queen."

He took a few steps closer, and Alice stumbled backwards. She fell to the ground, and her breath quickened as he continued to advance upon her. She attempted to pull herself to her feet and run. However, he snatched her by her forearm before she could attempt to make a mistake.

"If only you had Cyrus here," he teased. "Perhaps you could just...wish it all away."

No, she would not waste a wish. She would not risk losing Cyrus. He was everything to her. He was what kept her living. He was her world.

She would think her way out of this. She had done it multiple times before without needing to waste one of her wishes. She could easily do it again.

She needed to stall. Will would come soon, and then, she would have her backup. From there, she could think her way out of this situation without wasting a wish.

"You haven't the slightest clue how wishes even work, do you?" she mocked. "And, here Cyrus built you up to be far more dangerous than you seem to be. If only he knew..."

A sinister smile formed upon his lips. "Insults will do you no good, dear Alice. This truly is the end of your little journey."

She attempted to pull away, but his grip around her arm tightened. She struggled against him until his hands practically dug into her skin. She bit her lower lip and repressed the urge to cry out in pain. She would not allow him to see any sign of weakness.

"You know what's sad?" she turned and stared at him dead in the eye. "The only woman in this entire world you can get to give you the time of day has the personality of an old rucksack. You must be a pretty bland fellow if that's truly the best you can do...or _maybe_ anyone worth a dang sliver of gold finds you just absolutely repulsive...so repulsive that they'd rather take the company of a a petty thief or maybe even a bandersnatch over yours."

His eyes bore into hers and she could see the fury in dark eyes. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer till she was an inch from his face. She had definitely struck a nerve alright.

"You should beware of what you say, little girl. Even words come with high consequences."

Her gaze was unmoving. Adrenaline surged through her like a current. Somehow she was less afraid of him. Somewhere deep down she had found the courage to face him. Then, she thought of Cyrus, and her courage increased ten fold.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" she spat. "Ha, I guess you really aren't that great after all! I can't believe you and that queen of yours actually scared that poor rabbit into obeying you! You're all pathetic. All three of you."

"You think so," he scoffed. "In a weeks time, I'll have you _wishing_ you were back in your little home far, far away from here."

He pounded his staff to the ground, a cloud of smoke formed around her, and within an instant she fell unconscious.

Her vision was foggy. Her head was heavy. Her entire body felt as if it were ripped apart and pulled back together.

* * *

Alice breathed deeply and then sat up in her bed. All of her clothes were intact, but she was missing her boots! Her wishes were missing, and she hadn't the first clue were to find them.

No matter...it wasn't as if he could use them – not without her granting them first. That fool, he really knew nothing at all about genies or wishes. She smiled to herself. Regardless of where they were, those wishes were useless to anyone but herself.

She pulled the black covers from off to the side and glanced around her. The place was far too dreary and bleak to be in the Red Queen's castle. He must of brought her to a place of his own. Perhaps he was hiding her from the Red Queen? But why?

Her mind tossed around a few different theories. Perhaps he wanted to keep her secret, because he didn't entirely trust her. She'd settle for that theory for the time being. Right now, she was more concerned with perhaps finding Cyrus in this depressing place.

She climbed out of the bed, and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold marble floor. Her first instinct was to try the door. She marched over to the large black door and tugged at the brass handle. It was locked.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," she murmured.

Her eyes scanned the room for any windows, but found none. She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to come up with a reasonable escape plan. Her mind drew a blank. She supposed it would come down to what it always did. She would have to roll with the punches and go along with whatever life tossed at her feet.

She threw herself back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what Will was up to at the moment. By now, he was obviously done with his ridiculously long bathroom break. She imagined that he probably flew into some state of panic upon finding her missing.

Her heart felt heavy as lead. She really did miss Will. He was the closest thing she had to a brother, and the only thing that felt like family to her. At this very moment, she knew he was searching up and down for her. However, back in England, her father didn't even give a flip.

She wondered iwhat her father would think if he knew exactly where she was right now. She even wondered if he'd try and rescue her.

Most likely not.

Tears brimmed at her eyelids, and she instantly forced any thoughts of her father far, far away from her mind. She couldn't feel sorry for herself. Right now, she needed to be a strong as she could muster...for Cyrus. Saving him came before anything.

She heard a creaking sound and shot up from where she laid. Her heart berated against her chest. Her breath quickened. Her entire body tensed as Jafar walked through the door.

"Ah, my dear Alice," he said. "You've finally awoken."

She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat. "Where am I?"

"You shall find out when the time comes," he replied. "Come – follow me."

She was half tempted to resist in spite, but decided against it. She got to her feet and followed him outside the door into an enormous hallway. Her eyes studied the way the architecture. It looked as if it wear Arabian. She almost wondered if she was back in her world.

"Tell me of where you're from," he said.

She was confused by his interest. "It's rather dull. There isn't any magic. You grow up, you have a family, and you work in some run of the mill job till you die."

"Is that why Wonderland intrigues you?"

"I suppose that's part of the reason," she replied.

"The other half is the asylum and your relationship with your father I assume."

She felt a stab of anger. That damn rabbit must have spilled out every little detail to him. She almost wondered why he wasn't born a rat instead of a rabbit considering his recent behavior. She swore the next time she saw him that she would wring his sorry little neck.

"I did not have a great life in my world, no," she said. "I can't say I miss it in the slightest."

His interest in her life baffled her completely, but she played along with his little game of twenty questions. She pictured herself as Scheherazade stringing together a story to convince the king not to slaughter her in the morning. She hated it, but at this moment, her life was in his hands. If he wanted to kill her, he could end her life without question.

And, if that happened, Cyrus would forever be at his mercy. She could not and would not ever let that happen.

She'd play for now. If that's what it took...

"What do you want from Cyrus and I?" she asked.

"If I told you, it would ruin all the fun."

"You think this is fun, do you? When I thought Cyrus to be dead, I felt dead every day. There's this procedure in my world – a lobotomy – it makes you like a walking corpse. You don't feel. You don't want. You just exist. I almost..." she paused and forced her tears back. "I wanted it just to make the pain go away, and all of this...everything was you and your queen's fault."

"She is _not_ my queen."

"You seem so insistent upon that," she watched his features twist, and she could see a sliver of pain in his eyes. There was a woman he held dear. She found herself curious, but resisted the urge to prod further.

"You and her – when I lost Cyrus – you almost ruined me. I don't understand what you could possibly want that justifies hurting the both of us."

The weight seemed to lift from her shoulders instantly. She had waited too long to let all of that out, and even if he struck her down right then, it would have been well worth it.

"I have my reasons, and to be honest, I could care less about your pain."

She narrowed her eyes into slits. "I'd like to return to my room if you wouldn't mind."

"As you _wish_."

She followed behind him in silence. As much as she wanted to find Cyrus, she needed to get away from this man for a good few hours. Her anger was at a boiling point, and the last thing she wanted to do was potentially ruin any chance of saving Cyrus.

Alice opened the large, heavy door herself. She eagerly walked inside without a word of protest.

"Till tomorrow," he said.

The door slammed shut behind her, and she felt relief flow through her immediately. She exhaled deeply and sat down at the end of her bed. Her mind was in a completely frenzy, and she was thankful to be out of his presence.

Then, her eyes fell onto a black and gold vase on her night stand, but it was the white flowers inside that caught her attention. Her brow furrowed in confusion. In her dark room, there was this bright flower that contradicted everything. She wondered if he had selected the flowers himself, and if so, why?

"Jasmine..."

To Be Continued

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry the update took so long! Life and bills got in the way! I miss the days of writing fanfiction when I didn't have a car payment and rent due. Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Alice's eyes flew open and instantly her stomach turned as she took in her surroundings. She was still in that dreadful room. She remembered that awful confrontation she had with Jafar. She remembered waking up and having an equally awful conversation with him.

Alice thought of her wishes. She could possibly use one to squeeze her way out of her situation. However, she would be one wish down, and she already owed Will a wish. That would leave her with one remaining wish, and she wanted to have two left just in case she really needed to use one in the future. That aside, all magic seemed to come with a high price to pay. By wishing herself away from Jafar, she might find herself in a boiling pool of water.

She weighed her options in her head. There had to be another way out of her situation, and if she played her cards right, she might discover where Cyrus was being held captive as well. Somehow she needed to gain Jafar's trust. It wouldn't be easy, but it didn't seem impossible.

A smile formed as she ran her plan through her head. She needed to put on an illusion that he was completely in control, but at the same time, she couldn't appear too eager. He was far too intelligent to easily be manipulated. She needed to play this all out at just the right pace.

A rush of energy surged through her. This wouldn't be an easy task, but she was confident that she would succeed. Now all she needed to do was wait for him to return.

"I'm coming Cyrus," she breathed. "We'll be together soon."

* * *

Jafar leaned back in his chair, his ankle over his right knee. He absent mindlessly spun his serpent staff against the floor. He was growing weary and impatient with his situation. So long as Alice refused to make her wishes, he was stuck in his dealings with the Red Queen. Alice's wishes aside, he still needed to devise a plan to obtain the lamp that the Red Queen currently possessed.

Anatasia was really starting to grate on his last nerve. At first, he thought her fickle and easy to manipulate, but she was showing herself to be quite the opposite. It was quite clear to him that she still held feelings for her knave, and that could create some undesired events in the future. She needed to be disposed of as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Regardless of this, he had confidence that he would obtain the lamp, and that she would be easy to dispose of once the opportunity presented itself. That little rabbit informant needed to go as well. The last thing he wanted was that good for nothing rat spilling any of his secrets.

For now, he'd have to deal with the both of them, and he hated that prospect with a raging passion. The sooner he was rid of those two fools the better.

Jafar's thoughts turned to Alice. He had expected to find her just as infuriating, but the girl's quick wits and sheer tenacity impressed him. She had this fire that couldn't be extinguished, and her devotion to her dear Cyrus only made that fire burn brighter. She entertained him far more than the Red Queen or the White Rabbit. Perhaps having her around wouldn't be so bad after all.

He rose from his chair and collected his serpent staff. He supposed now would be an apt time to pay the girl a visit.

* * *

Alice flinched when she heard the door creak open. She forced her shoulders back and put on her game face. It was showtime, and by god, she was ready for anything. She rose from where she was sitting. She licked her parched lips nervously as she forced herself to face him.

"Ah, you're awake," Jafar said.

She squared her shoulders, and glared directly into his dark eyes. She decided to start with a direct approach. "What do you want from Cyrus and I, Jafar?"

"That is a matter I will not discuss with you at this moment," he replied.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't understand. We just want to live together in peace. What possible threat could we pose to your goals?"

She tensed as he approached her. "You pose no threat to me as you can easily see, Alice."

"Then, release Cyrus and I."

"That is not part of my plan."

"I don't understand," she said. "You say we are practically harmless to you, but you insist upon keeping the both of us captive."

"I have my reasons."

Alice felt impatience boil within her. Jafar wasn't giving her any information to work with, and it was down right frustrating! It was like there was an iron wall shrouding his secrets, and it that wall appeared nearly impossible to penetrate.

Alice crossed her arms and stared him down. "Whatever those reasons may be, I'm sure nothing can justify imprisoning Cyrus and I."

"You're making quite a huge assumption, Alice."

"It's not an assumption. I just cannot see why Cyrus and I...or anyone must suffer for your goals."

"As I said, I have my reasons," he replied.

Anger stirred inside her, and all Alice wished for at that very moment was to slug Jafar across the face. She forced herself to restrain herself. She wasn't the one with the power here, and she wasn't going to risk losing a wish to gain the upper hand.

"To hell with _your _reasons!"

Wow, did that feel good. She felt relief run through her immediately. Regardless of what happened next, she was glad she had said it.

He laughed. "You may just be the most entertaining captive I've ever had."

She furrowed her brow. "Really? This entertains you?"

He took a few steps closer to her. "It is more amusing than listening to some sorry fool plead for his life."

Alice narrowed her eyes as she stared him down. She wanted to comment somewhere along the lines of how demented he was, but decided against it. She reminded herself of Cyrus, and the importance of finding out his location. Antagonizing the enemy probably wasn't the best move. All the while, she couldn't be too friendly. Not yet at least. He would see through her and discover her motivations.

She needed him to slowly believe he was gaining some sort of trust. That was the only way she would gain a lick of information on Cyrus's location.

"Someone truly must have hurt you for you to be entertained by anyone's misery," she said.

Alice walked over to her bed and sat down. She let out a deep breath and stared up at the dark ceiling. Being confined reminded her of the sanitarium, and she hated being completely at someone's mercy. Her lips curved into a half smile. At the very least, Jafar wouldn't drill a hole in her head and turn her into a walking zombie. She had that much to be thankful for if anything.

Alice placed her hands on her face and released a deep, exasperated breath. She dropped her hands to the side as a pit of insecurity swirled inside of her. Doubt seemed to claw at her insides. Reality was beginning to rear its ugly head as she realized how difficult her task really was. It began to dawn on her that there was a possibility that she might not be able to convince Jafar to give up Cyrus's location.

It was unclear what he even wanted from her and Cyrus. Perhaps that was the first piece of information she needed to gather. Alice rearranged a new game plan in her mind. It was evident that Jafar would not give up Cyrus's location. However, if she had something he wanted, she could convince him to give her Cyrus without even having to find him.

It wouldn't be extremely difficult to discover what he wanted. Even the most secretive people could not conceal their deepest desires.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She watched as Jafar opened the door, and she spotted a white furry head peaking around the window frame. Excitement rushed through her, and Alice had to force back the smile that almost touched her face.

The biggest mouth in Wonderland resided in the castle with her. If Jafar had any secrets, that little runt would give them to her without her utilizing any form persuasion.

"What do you want, rabbit?" Jafar's tone was cold as ice.

"I just...uh..." the rabbit stammered.

"Listen, I do not wish to be bothered with your insufferable chatter. So, unless this is a matter of utmost importance, be gone this instant."

"I um, okay. As you wish, Jafar," the rabbit replied.

The rabbit peered at Alice with his big glossy eyes. Then, with his head hung low, he disappeared behind the window frame.

"I shall see you at dinnertime, Alice," he replied.

Then, he closed the door behind him, and finally, she allowed herself to truly smile. That rabbit could tell her so much. All she needed to do was get him alone somehow.

* * *

Panic. That is all he felt throughout the last day. He had only been gone for a mere fifteen minutes at most, and when he returned, she was gone. Will knew that there was no way she would have just taken off. Something had to have happened to her.

He raced through the woods, searching for her. He slashed at vines and branches with his sword. Each step he took, he became more certain that something truly terrible had happened to her. Finally, he collapsed to the ground. He punched the ground in anger and let out a loud scream.

"Will..."

It wasn't Alice, but still, it was a familiar voice. It was the voice of a friend. Will let breathed a soft sigh of relief. She was the only other person he knew he could trust in Wonderland.

"Lizard," he said.

"I thought you left Wonderland indefinitely."

"I left, but..." he stood up to face Lizard, "unfortunately circumstances have forced me to return."

She smiled bleakly at him. "It's that Alice girl, isn't it?"

Will saw that watery look in her eyes, and he knew exactly what was running through her mind. It was that look she had every time she saw him with another girl.

"It's not like that," he replied. "I mean, we're not shagging or anything like that."

"Where is she now?" Lizard asked.

"That's the problem," Will replied. "I don't know. It must be Anastasia or Jafar. I can't think of any other reason why she just seemed to vanish into thin air."

"What would Jafar want with her?" Lizard's brow furrowed.

"He's holding the man she loves hostage," Will said. "I don't know why, but it must be something really important. Now, she's disappeared, and I don't even know where to look."

"I could...uh...help you look for her," Lizard offered. "I mean, if it's not an issue or anything."

Will smiled back at her. "You'd help me?"

"Of course," she said. "We're friends, right?"

"Thank you..." he paused for a moment. "Follow me."

To Be Continued

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
